I Will Be Your Prince
by water mixed flame
Summary: Usagi becomes heartbroken and tries to do something drastic. Will Rei be able to stop her?


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

___________

I Will Be Your Prince

_______________

The Crown was crowded that day, and a certain raven haired senshi was seated at the outside of a large cushioned booth, watching with soft amethyst eyes as Usagi laughed joyously and clutched to her prince and future king. It wasn't that she was happy for the couple per say that she was happy that Usagi was in a good mood. The miko's eyes shifted to then look at the prince who had a stern arm wrapped around the princess's shoulders and was smiling warmly as she Makoto, and Minako were gushing over some new movie that just came out. Rei frowned however as a certain glint in his deep dark pools of ocean blue brought down a disturbing warning to settle in her stomach, twisting it in a bunch of knots. Something was up. And she wasn't sure that it was going to be a good thing.

Glancing sideways, uneasy amethyst met the calm, knowing teal eyes of her best friend Michiru who was currently snuggled contently next to a certain sandy haired blonde racer.

"Hey Michiru," the raven started, "Mind if we go play that new game they have over there?"

Michiru instantly caught the drift and smiled, nodding and turning to kiss Haruka on the cheek before they both excused themselves from the table and made their way to the back corner of the arcade, putting in a couple of coins to start the fighting game.

"So what's bothering you, pyro-chan?" Michiru asked lightly, though she knew full well what it was about.

"Mamoru." Rei said simply, jerking the small black joystick to the left and pressing an assortment of buttons rapidly, "Something's up. I don't like the look in his eyes."

Michiru's usual calm face lost its façade, dropping down to let one of mistrust and worry take over. Her voice was quiet and tight as she said, "So you notice it too, then?" She jerked the plastic joystick down before jerking it back up and pressing a few buttons in a rapid succession.

"Yeah, so what is it- dang it!" the young miko growled, her amethyst eyes flashing in anger and concentration, "Michiru! Why can't you go easy on me for once!!"

The wavy, sea green haired girl giggled as the screen flashed bright red letters saying that player 1 won. Turning to look at Rei with a teasing smile, and waving a finger back and forth in front of the pouting raven's face, "Now where would the fun be in going easy on you?"

Rei's pout grew before she sighed and turned back to the machine, depositing a couple of more coins in to start the game, before growling out, "Come on."

Michiru giggled and turned back to the machine's screen, "Now where were we?" she asked as they began to play again.

Rei's once concentrated face fell as she remembered what they were supposed to be talking about. "Oh. Yeah. Well, I don't like the look in Mamo- baka's face. That idiot is up to something, and I have a felling you might know what it is."

Rei could hear a soft sigh coming from the violinist and turned to look at her best friend who's gaze was distantly lost in the machine's screen. The both of them had stopped playing, and Michiru turned her sad gaze towards the miko.

"Mamoru is cheating on Usagi."

Rei's face paled, her mouth going slack jawed, as the words fell onto her, crushing her heart.

"There's no way." she could barely even whisper the words as disbelief took hold of her in an iron grip. "He couldn't." , rage boiled through the miko's veins like an unrestricted wild fire, her teeth clenched as she gritted out, "There's no way that that low life could do that! He knows that he holds the princess's heart!"

"I know that you don't want to believe it because you care so much for her, but it's the truth." Michiru stated softly, laying a gentle hand on the raven's tense shoulder.

"Usagi's going to be devastated! No, beyond that!" Rei growled, shutting her eyes tightly, "You should hear the way she speaks of him, Michiru. If that damned low life of a man hurts her, I will make him pay!!"

"But what do you expect to do, Rei?"

Rei opened her eyes to gaze into sympathetic teal, as the violinist said, "We can't tell her anything because it will only hurt her more."

"Will it?" Rei whispered, looking down towards her black Nikes, "Will it really hurt her more?"

Michiru shrugged, but asked, "What will Usagi do if we told her that Mamoru was cheating on her? How will she react?"

Rei frowned, "She'll just laugh about it and shake it off as if it's nothing. She won't believe us."

"Exactly."

Michiru began to walk away, but was held back by a small hand that tugged at the sleeve of her long, golden shirt.

"But we can' just do nothing about it. What do I do Michiru?" Rei asked as if she were a lost child.

Michiru smiled and gave the miko a tight hug, whispering, "Just be there for her. That's all you can do."

Rei nodded and Michiru let go, the both of them walking back towards the booth where their friends were, trying to act normal and in Rei's case keep herself from killing the man since she'd do that later.

_______________________

The sun was setting in the distance, painting the ever changing sky an array of colors from gold to a beautiful violet that would soon usher in the night. Rei lay back on the polished wooden trunks, hands behind head, with a scowl marring her features and dark amethyst eyes gazing distantly into the endless sky. Her mind was replaying the conversation she had just had with the princess of the moon.

"_Oh Rei!!" Usagi gushed excitedly, jumping up and down and clutching the miko's arm in her own, earning a light blush to dust across the miko's cheeks, "Mamoru is taking me out to a fancy restaurant tonight!!" _

_A familiar ping of pain struck her heart, and it took everything she had not to scowl, or growl at the mention of that man's name. "That's great Usagi!" she strained with a fake grin._

"_I know! It's going to be so romantic! I cant' wait!!" Usagi sighed dreamily as she clung tighter to the miko's arm with misty, bright blue eyes gazing at nothing in particular. _

"_Yeah." the miko muttered, downtrodden , "That's wonderful." She then snapped her head and looked at Usagi asking urgently, "Where's he taking you?" _

_Usagi shook herself out of her daydream and smiled as brightly as the sun, "He said that we're going to the that new restaurant that opened by the river. It's supposed to have wonderful food!"_

_Rei smiled, though inside she was about to explode in a fit of rage._

'_That restaurant by the river. He's an idiot!'_

_As they came up to the a four way intersection, Usagi let go of Rei's arm and twirled around to give the miko another brilliant warm smile, she said, "Well, I better get back. I have to get ready because he's going to come pick me up at 6:30. Bye Rei!!"_

_The raven smiled, waving back at the princess, watching her until she could no longer see the two honey blonde pigtails streaming out behind her excited friend. With a scowl etching onto her features, the miko stopped waving and slowly brought her hand down. Sadness filled her soul for she knew that things wouldn't end well that night. _

___________________

Heaving a great sigh, Rei sat up, running a hand through her long raven locks, and looking intently down at the shaded paved ground her feet her dangling a foot above.

"He's going to break it to her tonight. I have to leave to stop it before it's too late. I won't let anything happen to her." Rei's shining amethyst eyes hardened in determination as she brought up a hand to unconsciously clutch at her heart, "I promise."

Springing to her feet, Rei took off running down the paved walkway and nearly jumped down the Jinja's long flight of stairs in a rush to get to Usagi.

'_Please, Usagi. Don't do anything stupid.'_

_____________________

The deep, endless depth of the dark night finally settled in, and blanketed the town, with the only lighting to be that of the lamp posts and stars that hung twinkling in the sky. Rei's sneakers pounded against the hard, rough cement as she ran towards the large crowded building that was no doubted the restaurant that the couple went to. As if her life depended it, the miko pushed herself forward, not caring about the screams of her aching muscles and burning chest, begging her to take a break and breathe. She didn't care, for a sharp, cold pain that pierced her chest urged her to go on, telling her that something wasn't right. Taking a sharp right, Rei finally reached the bridge, only to halt with a panicked gasp and wide, shocked amethyst eyes. There before her, sitting on the curved, steel, red railing of the paved bridge was the princess herself.

Usagi's once long, lushes golden hair seemed so lifeless as it hung limply down her back. Her clear, childish, bright blue eyes no longer had the joyous spark that was always there. No, instead they were so dull and dark, and it scared the miko to death to see such pain contorting her once love filled, happy face. Rei ran, a fear like nothing she has ever felt before tearing its way through her and shaking her very core. With fear filled eyes, she watched as the princess began to push herself off the bridge's edge and begin to plummet down to the raging, ferocious, unforgiving river below.

"USAGI!!!!"

The name tore itself out of her throat, out of her soul, raw with emotion as the miko lunged forward, leaning over the edge and grabbing the princess's wrist in an iron grip before she fell out of reach. Grunting in pain, Rei strained to keep herself from falling over the edge as she had one foot planted on the wooden planks of the bridge, and the slanted on the slender bars of steel that connected the railing to the bridge. Rei grimaced, as she struggled to keep her grip on the princess, and bit her lip hard, drawing tangy crimson blood from it when the dull, lightless crystal blue eyes turned up to look at her in complete shock, a spark running through them as the princess stared at the miko in disbelief.

"Rei." she whispered.

"Don't do this, Usagi!!" Rei yelled, trying desperately to pull the girl back up as she was leaning over the railing, "Don't throw your life away because of some stupid moron!!!"

Tears came unbidden to the crystal blue eyes, and Usagi yelled, "But I loved him!! He's everything to me!! He's my prince, Rei! And he broke up with me. He doesn't love me anymore! No one loves me!"

Rei growled and glared at the girl below with a fierce fire raging in her amethyst eyes, "That's a lie!" she yelled, "People do love you! Your family loves you! Your friends love you! I love you!!!"

Usagi gasped and stared in wide eyed shock at the raven above, "Re-Rei?"

Rei closed angry eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them to gaze tenderly into wondering, and hopeful crystal blue eyes.

"Usagi." Rei began softly, "I'll be your prince. I'll be your guardian and protect you from all things that may harm you. I chase away the dark and make sure you stay in the light. I'll fight away the cold and keep you warm. I'll make sure you stay loved. I'll make sure you're never lonely. I'll guard your heart and keep it safe, so long as you let me. So long as you trust me. Usagi, what I'm trying to say is."

Usagi held her breath as Rei looked away with a dark blush heating her cheeks, before looking back at her with such love and conviction in her shining amethyst eyes and tender voice, "I love you."

More tears welled up in Usagi's now sparkling blue eyes, and this time not out of agony, "Rei." she whispered warmly.

Rei smiled brightly, and held out her other hand towards Usagi once she made sure she had her footing right, "Will you come back to me, Usagi?"

Usagi's warm, joyous laughter was like music to the miko's ears as was the was the equally joyous voice that followed it, "Yes."

Rei nodded and grabbed hold of Usagi's other arm, giving a large heave and pulling the giggling princess up over the bridge's railing, both of them instantly collapsing onto the cool wooden planks once she was safe, Usagi within the strong, protective embrace of the raven. Rei burried her face into Usagi's supple, golden locks, inhaling their sweet scent before sighing and trying to calm down her still racing heart.

"Usagi?"

Usagi looked up into the miko's breathtaking amethyst eyes, full of love and determination, and snuggled deeper in the miko's arms, wrapping her own around Rei's waist.

"Yes, Rei?" she breathed.

"Will you have me as your prince?" Rei leaned down, closing the distance between them.

Usagi smiled genuinely and rose, leaning up to the miko, stopping short at the lips and whispering, her breath caressing the miko's lips as she answered the miko, "Yes. I take you as my prince, as well as my love."

Rei's heart burst with joy at the answer, instantly swooping down and capturing the blonde's supple, pink lips in a sweet, pure promise. Things were now promised to change, but as they sat under the bright light of the large, pure moon, neither of them cared.

"I love you too, Rei." she whispered once they separated for air, running her slender fingers through long, soft, raven locks, "I love you my prince."

The End

_________________


End file.
